Graveyard of a Madman Part 53
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 52 Well, Rinji had a good night and morning of vacation before things started to go abuzz. Not only did the giant of the Skyline Pirates arrive on their island, but now everyone was talking about a wedding! Chio and Usagi were going to tie the knot, and Rinji was to be the one to see that it was done. To their surprise, his mouth dropped straight to the ground. He had no idea that they were even together. The embarrassment really struck when even Kimi, Jana, and Dala already knew about them, and they had only been on the crew for less than a month. So many girls flocked to Usagi, all of them hugging her in excitement, and pulling her with them to go try on dresses and begging to be one of her bride's maids. Whenever Chio walked into any populated establishment, mugs were raised to greet him, and he was slapped on the back so many times, he was starting to get hand prints. However, the one he was really concentrated on was Rinji. Since his captain was so sorely injured in his last battle in the Black Bone Tower, they never got a chance to indulge their grand tradition. They met in one of the lesser populated bars in what remained of the city, sat down at a table. The only ones in this place were both Carson and Timber sitting at a large table, which was absolutely covered in gigantic stacks of papers, all of them with sketches of rooms and labels, along with enormous amounts of mathematic formulas of ratio, and geometric shapes. Behind the bar was Lys, smoking cigarettes and handing out drinks with abandon as she was asked for them. Right now, it was pretty dead other than the few patrons. Rinji: Well, my friend, here's to you, and your beautiful, blushing bride. them both a drink, and they clicked their shot glasses before downing it. Chio: '''Thanks, Cap. Sorry about the whole fiasco, I'm going to be honest, it was supposed to be a secret from everyone, but for some reason every one in the crew already knew. I just assumed you knew too. '''Rinji: '''Mewhahahahahaha! When it's all said and done, it was really none of my business. Neither of you let it get in the way of being in the crew, and you two make a very good couple. So them both another shot glass of rum, and they downed them both, feeling the burn on that one, cringing. I'm just flattered to hell that you both want me to be the Justice of the Peace. As if there hasn't been enough excitement in the past week. '''Chio: Oh, believe me, I know. But really, with all of this going on, was there really a good time? They both shared a good laugh at that as they continued to down their liquor. There was much reflection on how they came across Usagi, and how much help she truly needed in such a dire time. They had found her on the streets of some island in the Grandline, the name escaped them at the moment. She had a hefty price on her head, and bounty hunters were coming out of the woodworks in order to collect on it. She had cut down over twenty five men on that island alone, and she had not had a single night's sleep for a week. She was beyond fatigued, and with so many men ambushing her at once, she could not gain up the strength to take them all down. Rinji and Chio found her as she was about to be taken down by one of the larger bounty hunters, and they took down all of them in her defense. Usagi could not sing their praise high enough, and she swore and everlasting life debt to the both of them. Chio: '''Yeah, she never really said much about the Brute Pirates after she got the bounty for killing them all. The only thing she would ever say was that she was covered from head to toe in their blood. After that, she swore never to fly off the handle ever again. What she meant by "fly off the handle", I guess I'll really never know. '''Rinji: And if what we've seen with women is any indication, let us pray we never will. They both nodded at this. This was when Rinji let out a sudden, loud laughter that took Chio by surprise. Chio: 'a little. What? '''Rinji: '''But as her husband, I guess you'll be the next to find out! Mewhahahahhahahaha!!! ''They laughed hard at this, not remembering the last time they had a good, hard guffaw at anything such as this. After a while, they finally calmed down. '''Rinji: Whoo... Well, so long as we still scour the endless seas, you two can get married as much as you want. Chio: You bet your ass. But, that also brings up another problem. Rinji: What's that? Chio: Well, to have the power of marriage, don't we need to have our own ship? I mean, in a perfect world, we would be getting married on the Panno Marie, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen. They shared a moment of silence over this. The loss of the Panno Marie still weighed heavily on all of the crew. The two of them alone had had the most tremendous voyage on board that wonderful, immaculate ship. It was very rare to run into a ship that had a soul, but if there was ever one, it would be the ship that was named in the vain of Rinji's late mother, Gods rest her. Rinji: 'Yes, in a perfect world. brought out the larger shot glasses, and poured the really aged, fine West Blue Sake in both of them, filling them to the brim. ''They raised both glasses. '''Both: To the Panno Marie. They drank deep of the sake until the burn became unbearable, and then they continued to drink some more. Chio: a deep breath. May she rest in peace. simply nodded. That was when Timber and Carson came up to both of them, both of them holding enormous piles of paper. Carson: 'So! both of them. We heard about your ship, and we give our deepest condolences. ''Chio and Rinji looked at one another, then looked back at them. '''Rinji: Thank you. That was when their piles of papers invaded their table, making them move their bottles and glasses. Timber: Alright, so we've been crunching the numbers since this morning, and we think we can probably get you a ship by the end of the week. We pulled up the specs, and drew up a few decent sketches. Here's my ideas for the inner workings of the ship, especially those of the mechanisms for both at-home uses, and marine repellant. Carson: And while his efforts were noble, and almost cute, here's my ideas for the overall shape of the ship, and the size of each bedroom, along with the specs for weapons and armored battle tactics. Timber: Carson doesn't seem to realize what you truly need is not just cannons, but also true-blue weaponry that will take out any ship in minimal amounts of time! Carson: '''What Timber fails to realize is that a ship that size will need a more overall battle defense tactic that will bring forward durability as well as overall style and maneuverability. '''Timber: Since CARSON doesn't want to listen to a stable steering capability, he is missing out on the great opportunities my design will bring to your new ship! Carson: '''My designs leave more customization to the crew, since it is their call in the first place! to get into his face. '''Timber: My designs bring the latest technology and overall practical use while also giving them comfortable living conditions! Unlike your stone age design, which will work the first time, but topple over in further use! straight into his face. Carson: Oh yeah?! Timber: YEAH! Rinji: GUYS!!!! Both of them looked at Rinji and Chio, who were extremely disoriented and overwhelmed by all of the confusion and arguing. Rinji: '''Alright, so let me get this straight. You're both going to BUILD us a new ship by the end of the week? '''Chio: Can you do that? How is that even possible, it takes months to even get the frame down. Both Carson and Timber had a good laugh at this. Timber: Perhaps for your run-of-the-mill Shipwrights, yes. But Galley-La never fails to overcome such a challenge! Carson: Between the two of us, this is child's play! This ship will be a masterpiece of design and function, so long as Timber gets his head out of his ass! Timber: You wanna go!!!? Chio: Stop! them before they started to go for their fighting stances. Lys: 'Yeah, seriously, shut up, you're giving me a headache. ''All of them looked at Lys, and then decided that calming down would be better of the options. 'Timber: '''So anyway, just give us some specs and ideas you want in your ship, and we will draw up some schematics, and get to work right away. ''Rinji and Chio started looking through the papers, and it was clear that they couldn't really make heads or tails of any of it. Neither of them really knew a great deal of the inner workings of such a thing. '''Rinji: Well, if you get with Gonzo Lee, I'm sure he will be more than happy to show you his specs for a 30 millimeter gatling gun on the front of it. Timber: A gatling gun you say? was clear that the inner workings of his brain started pressing immediately as he heard this. Both he and Carson went off to the side and started writing down specs for it immediately. Chio: Oh, hey, actually, there is one thing. Both of them stopped in an instant and looked at Chio. He grabbed one of the more blank sheets of paper and started thinking, and writing something down. After a while, Chio finally held up the sheet of paper toward them, and both of them leaned in close to it. Chio: '''I need you to pick up these items, and make this a custom-made room on the ship. If that's not too much to ask for. '''Timber: Are you kidding?! This is a great idea! Carson: '''Oh, this is going in page one right here. '''Polatsu: Aherm, excuse me, gentlemen. Both of them turned to see a very bandaged up, and battered Samuel Polatsu, who stood on two crutches. They stepped out of his way, as he scooted up a chair to sit at the table. Timber: Ummm... Right, so we'll get to work drawing up those plans. Carson: Yeah, come on Timber. Both of them gathered up their papers in a rush, and filed them all in folders, hurrying out the door, grabbing a loose paper that started to float out of their arms. Polatsu: Catman Rinji... turned to Chio. And Former Lieutenant Runagai Chio. Chio: '''Just Chio is fine. '''Rinji: How are you feeling? Polatsu: 'Nodded. I am somewhat fine, though my healing process will be especially painstaking. '''Rinji: '''I never got to thank you for what you did for me out there. ''There was a pause between the two of them, and both of them felt the tension to some extent. 'Rinji: '''And... I never got to say how sorry I was to hear about what happened to Vice Admiral Rise... a very tall drink, and slid it over to Polatsu. I know that I am in no way a voice on the subject. In fact, I have no place to even talk about her, but I never had ill will toward her. We were merely caught on different ends of the conflict. ''Polatsu looked down at the glass that was set before him. Then he looked toward the Catman, and he could see in his eyes that there was no lies in his words. With a bandaged up hand, he reached forward and gripped the glass, having to adjust his hand to make up for the lack of depth perception, in that one of his eyes were bandaged up. He picked up the glass, and to both Chio's and Rinji's surprise, he downed the entire glass, drinking it as if it were water. He set the glass down, and wiped his lips. '''Polatsu: I did not help you for your sake. I did it as reassurance. I needed to know that even if I failed to bring down that monster, that there would be a chance in his utter defeat. I needed to know that his vicious crime would not go unpunished. What you did to him was monstrous, but your crime was completely overshadowed by his disgraceful deeds to both pirates and marines alike. For your deeds, you deserve to be brought to justice. However, I have already received word that upon my return to Marineford, I am to be stripped of my rank, and discharged without chance of appeal. Chio and Rinji looked at one another. Polatsu: Given the circumstances, even if I were to attempt to bring you in, I would fail. Even if you did not stop me, everyone on this island surely would, and I would most likely lose my life. So, it serves me no purpose to pursue you. But... There was a long pause. Rinji: But what? Polatsu: It is what Rise wanted more than anything. Still, that is a job for a proper marine. As things are now, it seems that I am no longer that. Chio: 'Well then, why don't you join us? ''Polatsu's eye widened a little bit, and looked at both of them. Rinji glanced at Chio, gave him a look, then nodded toward Samuel. '''Rinji: Yeah, why don't you become a Tiger-Stripe Pirate? You've already proven that you are more than capable, not only as a fighter, but as a true man of honor. Polatsu: 'I... '''Chio: '''You don't need to go back and be a sacrificial lamb just because you failed to apprehend us. There is another way. I didn't think so when I was framed for blowing up that marine base. Still, Rinji found me and showed me another way. ''There was a very long pause after that, and both of them could see that Polatsu was struggling with himself at such a ridiculous idea of becoming a pirate after devoting a generous portion of his life to being a marine. He swallowed hard, and his head dipped down just a little bit. '''Polatsu: I never thought I would say this, but I am truly honored that you would even consider me for such an offer. However, I must decline, with all due respect. My life is not for that. Now that my slate has been wiped clean, I must find my own way in life once more, as I had all those years ago. Thank you, both of you. However, I really must be going. slowly scooted his chair back, and got back up to his feet. The two of them stood up as well, and helped him with his crutches as he struggled to maintain his balance. He gave them both one last nod in thanks. Polatsu: I do not believe our paths will ever cross again. So, until that day comes, if it ever comes, I hope you both find what you're looking for. Ut iter tuum in sempiternum. With that, he limped out of the bar slowly, never turning his head back, and never taking his eye off where he was going. That was, indeed, the last they ever saw of Vice Admiral Samuel Polatsu. Graveyard of a Madman Part 54 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side